Chocolate Pocky
by LoveUntilWeBleed
Summary: It s Christmas at Whammy s and Mello is just laying on his bed staring at the ceiling when he get s a surprise gift from Matt...yeah this summary sucks, hopefully the story is better then this piece of crap...MellxMatt yaoi. Warnings and stuff inside. :3


**Eheheheh...how are all of you people doing? Yeah...I know I`ve been gone for a while and all...but I had writers block...I got over it actually quite a while ago...and just never got to posting anything...yeah...oh and also...Childhood Innocence is on a **_**little **_**bit of a hiatus for now...even though I don`t have writers block anymore, I have no ideas for that story, like absolutely none...yeah...any questions about it can be answered either on my profile or in a PM so yeah...HERE IS A NEW STORY! I wrote this like last week for Christmas, but then my computer shut down, and I don`t have another one and all I had was my iPod, and you can`t post stories on an iPod so it`s a day late, but at least it`s on here right..RIGHT?**

**Disclaimer: No okay, I don`t own Death Note, Matt, Mello, chocolate flavoured pocky OR Christmas, no matter how much I wish I did, I don`t –cries-**

**Warning this has YAOI in it which means BOY X BOY, MALE X MALE, PENIS X PENIS got it? So if you don`t like it don`t read it ALRIGHT? Okay, click the backspace yet haters? No? WELL THEN GO BACK!**

**This is rated T for TEEN just to be safe :3**

**Okay, so the story reading shall commence...NOW**

Mello lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. It was Christmas at Whammy`s, and just like any other Christmas he got nothing. Absolutely nothing. I mean not that he expected that he would get anything. And why should he? He isn`t nice to anyone at the orphanage, and the only friend he has is Matt, and they promised that they wouldn`t exchange gifts, since there was no way to get each other gifts, unless they gave each other something that they owned already, and let`s face it, that my friends, is just lame. So when Matt came into the room saying that he had something for Mello, well Mello was surprised to say the least.

"Heyyy Mello," Matt said in a sing-song voice, "I have a present for you." The look Matt got was not one that he wanted to see. The look that he wanted would have been one of happiness and glee, but instead he got surprise, curiosity, and...was that a hint of anger he saw?

"Matt," Mello said in an odd voice with an emotion that he couldn`t quite place, "Why did you get me a present? I thought I told you that we weren`t exchanging presents this year, since there was no way that we could get each other presents." _Oh, _thought Matt, _so that`s why he looked a little angry when I told him I had got him something. Well, when he sees what I got him, he`s sure to change his mind. _

"But Mello, I got you something I think you`re going to like," Matt said teasingly, "I got you something with chocolate." Mello`s ears perked up at the mention of his favourite snack food.

"Chocolate, where did you find chocolate Matty?"

"Well, I was in the kitchen today and I just saw it there on the counter. But it`s not just chocolate, it`s chocolate pocky." This confused Mello, as he didn`t know what pocky was.

"What`s pocky Matt?" Mello asked Matt with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"You don`t know what pocky is?"

"Umm...nope."

"Oh...well pocky is a little breadstick covered in melted chocolate. And there is also a game that you play with the pocky sticks that involves two people, one person holds the pocky stick in their mouth, and the other bites the pocky until the two are...kissing...and then the two people fight over the last piece."(1)

"Oh...well let`s play the game then..." Said Mello with an embarrassed tone in his voice.

"R-really...but we`re both guys...won`t it be a little...weird?" Asked Matt with uncertainty hidden in his voice.

"W-well...it might be a little weird at first, but it might get more...normal after a while?"(2)

"O-oh well...I guess we could try it...do you want to hold the pocky in your mouth, or do you want to be the one to eat the pocky?" Asked Matt, still recovering from the shock he had experienced from Mello asking if he wanted to play the game.

"Well, since I don`t really know how to play, I`ll have the pocky in my mouth, okay?"

"O-okay." To say that Matt was nervous would be an understatement, I mean, here he was, going to play pocky with best friend who he was _somewhat _attracted to. Not to mention that the game involved kissing, even if it was just a little kiss that probably wouldn't mean anything to Mello; it would mean quite a fair bit to Matt...what could possibly go wrong?

Time to start...3. 2. 1. Mello put's the pocky into his mouth. Matt starts eating the pocky stick. Getting closer...closer...until their lips are almost touching and then...he pulls away.

"Why did you stop Matt, you still had a little bit of the pocky left?" Asked Mello.

"Well...I thought that maybe you understood the game enough so that you could try eating the pocky?''

''Oh...well...okay then." Matt then takes a piece of pocky and puts in his mouth. Mello then wastes no time in eating the pocky stick, it was almost as if he were...eager to eat the stick. Mello gets closer and closer until finally...it`s the end of the stick. Mello`s lips are on Matt`s. But neither of them pulls away for a few seconds. They just let the sensations of their first `kiss` roam over them like waves, then when they pull away, Matt puts another pocky stick in his mouth. And again Mello starts eating the pocky stick. But this time when their lips touch, Mello tries to use his tongue to get the last little bit of pocky from Matt`s mouth. Matt gasped. They both pulled away. And then the pocky fell to the floor, they both looked at it, and then looked up at each other. Mello pounced.

"M-Mello! W-what are you doing?" Matt asked confused.

"This." Mello said before he placed his lips upon Matt`s. The sensations of their first real kiss were 10x better than the one that they had with the pocky. This kiss held raw emotions in it, and even though they were inexperienced with kissing, neither of them cared, for they finally admitted their feelings for each other.

When they pulled away from each other they were both out breath from the kiss.

"Hey Matt, I forgot to ask, what did you want for Christmas?"

"Well Mello, as long as I have you, that will be the only present I will ever need." Yes, they finally have the ultimate Christmas present. Love.

**I got these rules off of this site .com/Play-Pocky-Kiss I don`t know if these are the official rules or not though.**

**This just sounded dirty to me when I wrote it...**

**Sooo...did you like it? Hate it? Love it? OMG THAT WAS TERRIBLE NEVER WRITE ANOTHER STORY AGAIN! I hope it isn`t the last one...anyways this story was just something that popped into my head like last week so I just had to write it. Also, thanks to those people who said I needed to add more description in my stories, it really made a difference and I tried to make this story more descriptive. So please review, I need feedback in order to make more stories! **


End file.
